The present invention relates to a spreader for use with a sinker and fishing lure to form a spreader assembly.
Fishermen often use a spreader attached to a fishing pole line to separate a line attached to a sinker weight and a nearby line attached to a fishing lure or bait. Such spreaders are typically triangular in shape with the fishing pole line attached to an opening located at the apex of the triangle and the sinker and lure lines being attached to openings located at the bottom corners of the triangle. See FIG. 1 for such a prior art spreader arrangement.
The problem with such prior art spreaders is that the sinker and lure lines can be easily tangled up.